Resistance and Rejection
by KH Roxas my sox-as
Summary: When Sora strikes a deal with the seemingly cocky and selfabsorbed Riku to periodically go on dates with him, will he be able to resist the upperclassman's charm to win the bet and be left alone? Or will he unexpectedly fall helplessly in love? RXS others
1. Chapter 1

What?! A new story???? I was watching Gakuen Heaven before I went to sleep last night, and thought this plot up in my dream. I decided to maybe start a new one so I could be occupied in the summer. So here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or other related things.

* * *

Riku. Riku was that silver haired, overly confident, self-absored, narcissistic, cocky jerk with the gorgeous piercing aquamarine eyes, that thought he could , or actually _could_ get any girl or guy with a snap. Or at least that's what Sora's first impression of him was. 

Right as the brunette was walking into his first day of his sophomore year in a new high school, he just _had _to run into the junior who was, at the time, busy chatting away with his "posse". It would've been fine if Riku had just muttered a sorry, and walked off with the incesant noises of his followers, but no. He, with his glimerring hair and glowing skin reached down, picked Sora off the floor, brought the bewildered brunette's face to his own, and kissed him with a chaste kiss, square on the lips. Riku then slipped away, mouthing, "Call me," while flicking a card at Sora.

Cerulean eyes traveled towards the card in its owner's hand. It read, "Riku. You are one very lucky person to get this card. Let's hookup sometime. (XXX)-XXX-XXXX." Sora could practically see the sheer cockiness seep out of the card. He scoffed and pocketed it. He was already late for class.

* * *

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" Sora looked up from his comfortable position of resting his head on the desk to see matching blue eyes. 

"No. Go ahead." Sora answered as he yawned and went back to sleeping before class started. The sharp bell rung, signaling that class was starting. Sora cursed and lifted his head just in time to see the boy who sat next to him pass him a stack of half-sheets of paper. Not having taken a good look at him before, Sora was surprised to see the blonde with semi-spikey hair sitting next to him. Sora took one of the sheets and passed the rest back. Laughing, yelling, screaming and chanting suddenly started to fill the halls outside of the classroom, until it finally got to the loudest point in front of the door. The door slid open, and in walked the very same upperclassman that Sora had the pleasure, or displeasure of bumping into that morning.

"Mr. Miyano, not only do you arrive late to homeroom, but you also bring with you your 'fans', who too, are now going to be marked tardy because of you." The female teacher gave a stern look to Riku, but it soon softened when Riku gave a cross between a smirk and a smile.

"I'm very sorry."

She gave a sigh. "Take a seat, and everyone else, return to your classes. Riku, please try to not cause so much trouble this year."

The group disassembled and left. Riku carried his bag in one hand, over his shoulder, as he strolled down the aisle way to an empty seat. He popped open an eye to see clear blue staring back at him. "Oh? You're in this class too?" Riku smirked and took a seat behind Sora.

"You will get to know your fellow classmates after I make some announcements. As you have already caused enough trouble this morning, please refrain from making any more distractions, Riku." Riku shrugged and the teacher's comment, and focused his attention on the certain someone in front of him. After the instructor had announced school events and how homeroom was also an integrated class with three students of each grade, the students had time to converse with one another until the class was over.

"Hey, what's wrong with that guy?" Sora discreetly pointed at Riku as he asked his tablemate the question.

"Who? Riku?" Sora nodded, and the other laughed. "He's... definitely an interesting one. Riku's a junior, is loved by teachers, even though he causes them the most trouble. Oh, and he won't take no for an answer. From anyone. So be careful, I think he's got his eye on you."

Sora groaned and banged his head against the table. "Aw man...thanks anyways."

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah. I just came from the Destiny Islands."

"Oh. Well, welcome to Hollow Bastion then. I'm Roxas Uchiyama." Roxas held out his hand for Sora to take it.

"Sora Irino. Nice to meet you." A shadow loomed over Sora. He glanced up to see what it was, and had determined it was the worst thing possible, Riku.

"Hey, so do you want to go out?" Riku asked bluntly. It actually wasn't really a question, more like a command.

"I don't even know your name." Sora spat back as he attempted to put an angry look on his face.

"Heh, cute. Yes you do. It's on the card I gave you." Sora pouted and swatted away the hand that was reaching for his waist.

"Sora, you got one of his cards?" Roxas sounded as if he were surprised.

Riku nodded and smirked even wider. "Yup, and it was one of the real ones too." It seemed as though eveyone in the class had stopped their conversations to stare at the two. They all gasped when Riku admitted he had just given his real number to the new kid. "So how about it."

"Listen, are you expecting me to find you attractive and fall head over heels in love with you?"

"Mhmm. Exactely." Riku reached out and poked Sora's nose.

"No way in hell am I ever going out with you." Riku shuffled back, surprised at Sora's reaction.

"You, sir, are the first person, _ever, _to reject me." He gave a disbelieving look to Sora.

"Well, get used to it. Stop bothering me and leave me alone." Sora turned his attention away to Riku and opened his notebook to study his schedule and new map of the school.

"Hm... You obviously don't know who I am."

"No. I already stated that I don't. So if you wouldn't mind, please leave me alone." Riku inched closer until he was practically straddling Sora in his chair.

"You honestly are saying that this doesn't turn you on?" Riku whispered in his ear, licking it as he came back up.

"No, it doesn't. Can I get back to doing this now?" Sora asked with an irked expression as he pushed Riku off. One would expect Riku to be angry, or even frustrated at this situation, but he wasn't. In fact, he was grinning and had a very amused look on his face.

"Heh, you're very interesting Sora. Let's make a deal. Let's be friends for now, but you have to go on dates with me every so often. Then, we'll see if you really want to reject me. And if you can resist my charm, then I'll leave you alone for the rest of our lives. You don't even have to worry about seeing me 20 people in front of you in the lunch line. Deal?" Riku held out his hand to shake on it.

"Wh-what?!" Sora backed in to the desk behind him to get farther away from Riku.

"I promise that you will never have to see me, ever again, if you decide that after a series of dates, you still hate my guts. It's a win win situation for you. What's there to lose?" Sora gulped and held out his hand to strike the deal. Riku was right. Nothing could go wrong, and in the end, Sora could say goodbye to Riku forever. If he didn't fall for him first.

* * *

So there's the first chapters. As a reference, I set it in a Japanese style school, because I personally think I had a better time in school in Japan with sliding doors, than here with regular open-close hinge doors...and they have those suitcase/bag things that are much better on the shoulders than backpacks. All of the last names are names from the characters' seiyu's. I might just do away with all of them later though.

Please review and tell me what you think! No flaming, as always. Continue? Piece of crap? Encouragement for next chapter? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh you guys, I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I have so many excuses but I won't even waste your time with them. Just be sure to know that I truly am very sorry.

Thanks for all of your review too. They really made me happy and helped me.

I'll try to update more as the school year progresses, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sora sat in his english class, mindlessly staring at the clock, as if it were going to turn 12:30 by just looking at it. Finally, between the intervals of zoning out, falling asleep with eyes open, and staring at the board, the clock's hand shifted to the 6, and the students were off in a race of 'I can crumple my papers into my bag and leave faster than you!'. Sora however, placed the sheet of paper he had gotten, which was general class information, gently into his folder and slipped it into his bag. He then silently walked out of class, secretly happy that he had finally gotten it over with. As the brunette made his way into the line at the cafeteria, a blonde and a red head came flying towards him. 

"Hey Sora!" Roxas greeted as he joined him in the never-ending line. The next few lines spoken between Roxas and his extremely tall friend sounded like they were racing to get the words out of their mouths before each other.

"So his name is Sora?" "Uh huh, uh huh!" "Hi Sora! I'm Axel!" "Axel's my boy--best friend in the entire world!" "He's kind of cute, as in baby cute!" "Yeah, I think so too!" "Hmm, do you think Riku'll go for him?!" "He already has and he got one of his cards!" "Really?!" "Yeah!"

"Why are you so hyper?" Sora interupted as he covered both of their mouths. He was still blushing beet red from hearing a comment about how he was cute.

"In chemistry, we had an experiment with Pixie sticks, but instead of lighting them on fire, which Axel wanted to do, we ate them all. And then, we stole some from other people...and I think we still have some!" Roxas reached into his pocket and pulled out about 60 handfuls of empty pixie stick wrappers and dumped them all on the floor. He then reached into his other pocket and pulled out about twice as much. After turning up with no prevail, Roxas dug his hand into _Axel's_ pocket and started digging through.

"Don't think there's any more left babe." Axel said as he kissed Roxas' forhead.

"Aw...but I really wanted them." Roxas got a concerned look on his face and pouted.

"Mm...Oh! Then I'll buy you some sea salt ice cream!" Axel suggested as he turned back to the line. But it might be more accurate to say _lack _of a line, for when Roxas was going through his and Axel's pockets, the line had moved forward, and everyone behind them was starting to get mad.

"You guys, those freshmen don't look too happy...especially since we cut them and aren't moving." Sora suggested while nervously laughing. Roxas started giggling which made Axel burst into laughter. Soon, the pair was on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Hahahahaha-- Hey Roxy, while we were looking for candy, the whole line moved! Hahaha!" It seemed as though in their current state of Pixie Stick high, anything seemed funny to them.

"Heeheehahahahahaha-- and-- and we didn't even find any! HAHAHAHAHA!" Roxas started convulsively shaking as he almost choked while guffawing loudly.

"And--and--and the best part is! The best part, is that---hahaha! It's that we didn't find any! Hahahaha!" Axel and Roxas both wore maniacal grins on their faces as they continued practically havin seizures on the floor. The many flustered freshmen ended up stepping over to get to the food. Some even were muttering and asking if they should call the school nurse. Sora scratched his head, not knowing what to do.

"Hahahaha! Axel, I already said that!" Roxas managed to get out as he struggle for air. Sora was trying to pick the two up and get them to the nurse's office. He was seriously freaked out about what he should do, and that's when the glint of silver caught his eye.

"Hey Sora. What's up?" Riku called as he bounded over to the line. Somehow, he had gotten rid of the fangirls that were following him around earlier, and was alone. He placed an arm around his waist and stared down at the two who were still on the floor.

"Ugh, oh it's you...I mean, hello _friend_ who is not yet and will never be my boyfriend and should get his hand off my ass before I castrate him!" Riku immediately removed his hand that was sneaking down and placed it at his side. "Can you help me with this?" Sora asked as he motioned towards his newly aquired friends.

"Huh? Oh. Did they have another Pixie Stick fest?" Sora nodded in affirmation. "Oh, just leave them be. They'll be alright in a second." As if on cue, Roxas and Axel stopped, stood up and dusted themselves off, clearing their throats loudly in embarrassment. "So, it seems you've already met my partners in crime." Riku gestured toward the red head and the blonde. He then proceeded to wrap his arm around Sora's waist again, which Sora did not take a fond liking to.

"Eh? What do we have here? Riku, you found yourself another toy on the first day?" Axel smirked and high fived his friend. Sora stared in shock at the rudeness in the two and pushed Riku away immediately.

The brunette frowned (pouted) at the other then stated, "I'm not an inanimate object," then slipped away, disappearing into the lunch line.

"Heh, so it was true Riku. He really was rejecting you in homeroom." Riku sneered at Roxas' comment. Axel looked amused at this and a mischeiveous grin appeared on his face.

"Oh really?" Axel's grin widened. "Riku, our Riku, was rejected?" Riku pushed Axel's face away and followed Sora into the line, the pair in tow.

"Yes, okay?! But that doesn't mean he's going to reject me later. I'm going on a date with him tomorrow night."

* * *

It was finally the night of the date. The past two days weren't so bad for Sora. He had found out that Riku also shared a Japanese and Art class, and sat at the same lunch table as him. In the back of Sora's mind, and I mean way _way _back of it, the brunette was nervous for the approaching date. 

It was precisely 7 pm when Sora Irino's doorbell rang. His mother went gallavanting down the stairs and opened the door, only to reveal the most gorgeous silver haired male she had ever seen. Cherry blossoms flowing across his face, wind sweeping his hair to the left, the sound of wind chimes and all, Riku stood there grinning at the older woman.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up Sora." Riku flashed a white smile at Sora's mother and she almost fainted at the sight.

"Oh right! Sora! Come down here! Your date is waiting!" Sora trampled down the stairs grumbling.

"He's not my date."

"Uh huh." She waved off his comment and still gawked towards Riku. "So...um..ah--"

"Riku. Riku Miyano. Sorry about that."

"Right, so Riku. Where are you two heading today?" She smiled politely and behind her back motioned for Sora to quickly come.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably going to catch a movie, then head out to some cafe." Sora bounded over to the door and hastily grabbed Riku. He didn't want to see anymore small talk between Riku and his mom.

"Come on, let's get this over with already." Sora dragged Riku to his car and waved his mother goodbye.

"Bye you two! Have fun!" Ms. Irino smiled cheekily then closed the door, making her way back to the living room where she was currently missing her night time soap operas.

Sora got into the front seat of Riku's parked car. He noted that it was pretty nice, for his standards, leather interior, custom stereo system, etc. Sora suspected that Riku's family must have a lot of money.

"So, where should we go?" Riku put the key into ignition and drove out of Sora's driveway.

"I don't know. You're the one who wanted to go on these dates, so why didn't you plan things out?" Sora was already getting irritated by the older's behavior. He shook his head and leaned it against the window, wondering when it would be over.

"Hmm...Is that so? Then you'll be okay wherever I take you? Then do you want to go to a club?" Riku smirked as he reached into the glove compartment, pulling out fake ID's.

"Wh-what?! No!" Sora pushed the cards away and gave Riku a scolding look. "I meant something that won't get us in trouble. Ah...think about it this way! If we get in trouble tonight, then you won't be able to go on another date with me for a while!"

"Oh, is that so? So you do want to keep going out like this." Riku reached over to bring Sora closer to him.

"Just pay attention to driving!" Sora shrieked as he maneuvered the wheel. They had been veering off the road for quite some time now, and frankly, Sora didn't want to get into a car accident. Seeing getting flustered made Riku smirk. He looked even cuter when he got a worried look that soon turned into his usual pout.

"Alright, alright. Sorry. But I _do _have something in mind. So just stay put, and we'll be there in a few." After a few minutes, the car pulled to a stop in front of a restaraunt. Sora and Riku stepped out of the parked car and made their way into the samll cafe-looking restaraunt. After the waiter sat them in an outside table and had taken their orders, the pair lulled into a light conversation.

"So...how do you like your classes so far?" Riku asked. Somehow, he just couldn't turn on his usual chram to the blue-eyed boy.

"Hm...they're okay, I guess." Their conversations throughout the night didn't have much flow to them, and the whole night seemed somewhat awkward for both of them, surprisingly. Sora thought that he would constantly be hearing flirtacious comments from Riku. But in actuality, the "date" was okay. That is until after the two had finished their meals and got into another series of conversations.

One particular question that Sora asked ruined the content mood that Sora was in. It also seemed to have affected the other older teen.

"Why did you ask me out? I mean...is it because you _really _like me like you say you do, or am I just another one of your people who you date, and then toss away carelessly?" Riku flinched at the question. Sora hadn't asked it in a harsh tone. Riku thought that this was worse because the younger teen had asked it nonchalantly like it was a fact that Riku always toyed with peoples' hearts and ruthfully crushed them in his hand when they got too close. It was certainly fact to the extent of Sora's knowledge, what with hearing all of the various rumors about Riku going around the school.

"God Sora! Is it that bad to like a lot of people?!" Sora was surprised at Riku's angry answer.

"No, I'm not saying it's bad to like a lot of people, I'm just saying that you don't even get to know them and just break up with them."Sora stared in disbelief at the man sitting in front of him.

"Wh-what?! And how long have you been at this school to inquire that information about me? Do you...Do you think I'm _that _much of a jerk?! What's wrong with dating a lot of people? Can't I like them all?"

"Well, yeah, but I mean... You use them as objects! How can you like them _all_? I mean you've dated so many people and show this cocky, arrogant attitude that it seems like you just go out with them on a whim, to play with them and then break them."

"Have I ever once used you as an object on this date? Have I? You...You stereotype me as this huge jerk who goes around breaking peoples hearts. Sure I have all these people throwing themselves at me, and I'm doing them a favor when I say I'll go out with them. But would _you _want to keep going out with some shallow skank that only likes you for their looks?! Why can't I look for love like everyone else? Why?! Other people get boyfriends, or girlfriends and break up with them after it doesn't work out. So why can't I? Why do you insist that I don't truly like you?" At this point, Riku had sat up and leaned against the table with his two hands in frusteration, peering down at Sora.

"Because! Because you've only known me for a day! Because, how can you judge if you like a person or not just by their looks? That's so shallow!" Sora also stood up and mirrored Riku's position. The people sitting around them were staring intently at the quarraling couple, but they passed it off a merely a little lovers' spat.

"Is it that bad that I go on dates with these girls that worship me for no apparent reason because I have hope that maybe I can love one of them? Is it that bad that after I find out that their personalities are as hollow as caves, that I don't want to go out with them anymore? Why do I have to stay with people who can't see past my looks? It's the same thing as your made up situation. You think I only want to go out with you because I find you cute, so you don't want to stay with me, do you? So why do I deserve to go out with those kinds of people?"

For the first time in the 2 days Sora had known Riku Miyano, he saw the cocky air that usually surrounded him, turn into insecurity and pain. Riku's eyes shot Sora a sad look before he pushed the chair back and walked out of the cafe. Sora immediately felt a pang of guilt and stared bewildered at the scene he'd just caused. And also, for the first time in the 2 days Sora had gotten to know the seemingly pompous and self centered bastard known as Riku Miyano, he thought that Riku just might be okay, and that he could really become good friends with him later on. With these lingering thoughts in mind, Sora reached into his pocket and grabbed enough money for a decent tip, and dashed off to find Riku. And hopefully catch him too, or else he would be stranded at some unknown cafe without a ride home that night.

* * *

Leave a review maybe? Please? just a word will do also... Your guys' reviews helped me out so much during my period of extreme writers' block...


End file.
